Lyrical Dischord
by FallenUnicorn
Summary: Through combination of song and story unravels the story of two young lovers and all their angst. Ryou and Marik come together and unfold their rocky tale of Angstshipping before us.
1. Chapter 1  No Way

~*~Notes~*~

The premises of this is Angstshipping. Ryou and Marik are together - however I realize I do call Ryou as "Bakura" and that may confuse some people.

This originally started off as a short, where the two are together, and they live with Yugi (takes place after the Millennium Items and are all older so yes, Yugi has hit puberty at this point for sure) who needs extra money to help offset the costs of his shop. I wasn't intending on making more parts to it but as it turned out, I got a few requests to do a "part 2" and there it is.

Not sure if I will do a part 3 or continue on with it, but the whole point behind this is I'm incorporating music/lyrics with a story that suits the theme of the short. Kinda like a music video, it helps if you listen to the song first or listen while reading, it may make for an interesting experience.

The song for this Chapter is "No Way" by Lady Gaga - it is a leaked song that will not be put on the next album, so no worries I'm not really spoiling anything. But go check it out if you ever get a chance.

Enjoy!

* * *

Marik came home, back to the game shop. He opened the door, stepped inside, and shut it gently. "Bakura!," he yelled. "Yugi! I'm home!" Marik just had a doctor's appointment, he needed to get his shots updated. He hated going to the doctor, especially when the poked things into him. It hurt! He was hoping he could get some sympathy cuddles from Bakura that night, and possibly some sweet kisses.

_I saw a shadow, and I knew that it wasn't mine_

_You and her, I know that you were intertwined_

_Even though, her clothes were on and everything_

_Your eyes were somewhere else and you were both to blame_

Nobody responded. 'That's odd,' Marik thought to himself, frowning. 'Why hasn't anybody responded? Bakura usually comes bounding downstairs to see me...' Marik started to poke his head around the shop. It was awfully dark, which was also quite odd. Perhaps they were saving electricity? It felt quite eerie, and he had had plenty of that earlier that day. He started to make his way upstairs, to see if he could find either Yugi or Bakura anywhere. Perhaps they left to get groceries?

_Don't say a word_

_I'm sure that it won't be enough_

_To erase what I know just happens now, what dreams are made of_

_This is my house and I won't allow the disrespect_

_Baby, don't look at me like that_

_I don't belong to you, run away_

It felt extraordinarily quiet and odd going up darkened stairs. Usually the lights were on! What was going on? Marik could feel a shiver run up his spine, he really wished Bakura was around, "Bakura?" he piped frightened. "Yugi? You guys home?" After what seemed like an eternity of walking up the stairs calling their names, he reached the top. He turned to the left towards his and Bakura's bedroom, perhaps Bakura was sleeping. He tended to do that. It was 2:00 in the afternoon after all. Marik approached his door, and opened it quietly. The lights were off. "Bakura?" he called. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could barely make out two shadows sitting on his bed.

'_Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say_

_When you're so wrong in what you did, but I still feel this way_

_I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today_

_And if you're wondering if I'm staying, the answer is no way_

_No way (I can't believe it)_

_No way (I can't believe it babe)_

_No way_

Marik dropped everything he was holding. He could see the shadows, quite evidently it was his Bakura, his Bakura kissing and touching somebody else...he thought he saw spiked hair, but he wasn't quite sure. His eyes were blurring from the tears forming, nothing seemed to make any sense. All that mattered was that his Bakura was doing those precious things to somebody other than him. However, things started to make some sense in his mind, putting two and two together...

_Thought that I saw something I know did not belong to me  
But then I thought that there's no way you would do that to me  
And then last week, when you went outside to use your phone  
I felt a chill, but told myself that it was from the cold  
And I just woke up, but I wish that it was a nightmare  
'Cause when I have those, it isn't real like this one is  
This is my heart, and I won't allow the disrespect  
Baby, don't look at me like that  
I don't belong to you, run away_

He did remember seeing some of Yugi's things lying around in their bedroom. His belt, a fishnet shirt, maybe a shoe. Marik didn't think much of it, he knew that they all lived together, sometimes they had fun like that. Heck, some of his things usually wound up in Yugi's room. But it never was anything like clothing...unless he knew Yugi was borrowing something. But Bakura never borrowed any of Yugi's clothes. Marik did on occasion, but not the ones he'd seen lying around. Either way he ignored it. It didn't mean anything. However, occasionally Bakura would get text messages while with Marik...and he'd just say it's Yugi checking up on them...once again Marik never thought of it they did all live together after all...

But suddenly it made sense. Marik let out a cry, and turned to leave.

_'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say  
When it's so wrong that what you did but I still feel this way  
I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way  
No Way (I can't believe it)  
No Way (I can't believe it babe)  
No Way_

As Marik turned to leave the shadows broke apart. The image resembling Bakura got up swiftly, and headed to the door, "Marik?" Bakura's voice called. But Marik was already headed downstairs. Bakura ran to the bottom, calling out Marik's name, "Marik? Marik where are you? It's really not what you think!"

"I know exactly what I saw, you two timing slut..." Marik sobbed back. He was sitting at the table, putting his shoes on.

_Get your things and go  
You can take the dinner leftover from last night  
I made you your favorite,  
Goodbye_

"But, Marik, no..." Bakura started to stutter, his own tears forming.

"No, no, I know what I saw, just...no!" Marik lashed out, to hurt to think or form words. He knew what he saw. He knew it was wrong. Lights out. Two shadows intertwined. It didn't make sense yet it did. How could have he trusted him? He grabbed his jacket and put it back on. So much for sympathy cuddles or kisses tonight. He would much rather get ten shots from the doctor than this. Bakura attempted to give him a hug, but Marik tore out of it, and he stormed out the door, leaving Bakura standing there, weeping silently, asking, "What have I done? Oh Lord..."

_'Cause baby now that you're caught what am I supposed to say  
When it's so wrong that what you did but I still feel this way  
I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today  
And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way  
No Way (I can't believe it)  
No Way (I can't believe it babe)  
No Way_

"Serenity?" Marik chocked into his phone. Serenity and him had become great friends. Plus her place was a very safe and warm place he felt, she was a lesbian living with her partner, there would be no pressures. And she was sympathetic, not really connected to either Bakura or Yugi. Marik could stay there for a while.

"Yes?" she replied, "What's up?"

"Do you mind if I stay at your place for a while?" Marik was finding it hard to hold the tears back, which was rather unfortunate since the cold, brisk air only made his tears sting his face that much more.

"Oh no! What happened Marik – tell me?"

"It's...it's a long story. I'll have to tell you when I get there. I...I need to focus on walking."

"Take your time, and soon as you get here Miriam and I will make you some Hot Chocolate and set you up by the fire. Lots of love and hugs, see you when you get here."

Marik smiled and hung up the phone. He looked towards the sky. Why did things have to be so?

_Heeeey  
Oooooh  
No Way  
No Way_


	2. Chapter 2 Greatest

~*~Notes~*~

More explaining. When I refer to "stamp" it's referring to a tramp stamp I gave to Ryou. Maybe I'll leave it at that and perhaps say more about it later, but I felt I should say that because I realize some people maybe be super confused!

Alright, the song used here is called "Greatest" by Lady Gaga (I will probably use her songs since I can really dive deep into them more) - and once again another leaked track that will not be on the upcoming album. But it is a fantastic song, and I urge you to look it up and take a listen, or once again listen while reading.

Also another note on the lyrics - I can't really find the lyrics online and when I do they just don't seem quite right...so I wrote down what I think she's saying. It's my interpretation of the lyrics - I hope that's ok!

Enjoy! Here's "Greatest."

* * *

_I don't know why you hurt inside  
Or what was said to make you cry  
My heart, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me  
And when you feel you're not enough  
I'll give you wings I'll lift you up  
I hope, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me _

Ryou sat on the edge of his bed. Three days, alone. Things were awkward in the gameshop. Both he and Yugi knew what they had done was wrong. It was a sin, to cheat, to commit adultery. It wasn't as if they were intoxicated or under the influence of some strange powder, no, it was all done completely sober. Or had it? Perhaps Ryou was egged on by his constant compulsion to relieve himself or to seek companionship elsewhere when he wasn't getting it...he knew he had a problem. An addiction. But he couldn't keep on like this, he simply could not use this as an excuse. Nothing could be used as an excuse. And now what had happened? He wound up alone, in a room meant for two. He lost more than a partner.

_I don't wanna waste another day  
I'm thinkin' of you, ev'ry minute ev'ry day  
I can't see you with some other babe (other babe boy, da da da da da)  
'Cuz when I'm with you, I fall apart  
I see your permanently broken heart  
Baby you're the greatest to me  
No no matter what, what, what _

Ryou fidgeted with his cherry pink cell phone in his hand, feeling buttons, stroking the sleek side. He wasn't sure why he did it but he could simply not stay still. He let his head drop, his tousled albino locks engulfing his head like a vicious flame consuming a damned person's soul. He could feel his eyes yearning to give in to the temptation he had been trying to resist for so long now. Well, 30 minutes seemed a long time to him, any amount of time was long without him. He inhaled deeply and let out a wavering exhale of air, in an attempt to postpone the inevitable that threatened his hazel orbs. He needed to make one last phone call. He dialed.

_I don't know why you hurt inside  
Or what was said to make you cry  
My heart, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me  
And when you feel you're not enough  
I'll give you wings I'll lift you up  
I hope, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me _

A charming chiming filled the small space Marik was residing in. Three days had passed, and he lived with Miriam and Serenity. The girls had been extremely kind to him, providing him shelter, food, and comfort in a time of great need. The pale purple cell phone buzzed across the dresser, shifting seemingly towards him. Marik lay belly down on the guest bedroom's bed, head face down in the pillow as to stifle the cry. He did not wish to hear himself cry, or want anyone else to hear him cry. He did not wish to be a further burden on his generous hosts. He lifted his head ever so slightly to glance at the vibrating, moving cell phone. It seemed as if it wouldn't stop. He reached across and picked it up, glancing at the screen.  
'Incoming Call: Ryou Bakura'  
His violet eyes produced a menacing glare as he nearly slammed the cell phone back onto the dresser, where it belonged. The two timing slut had Yugi to console him. He didn't need Ryou. Pools of fresh, salty tears threatened to cascade down his face, as he plunged headfirst back into the pillow.

_I don't wanna waste another day  
I'm thinkin' of you, ev'ry minute ev'ry day  
I can't see you with some other babe (other babe boy, da da da da da)  
'Cuz when I'm with you, I fall apart  
I see your permanently broken heart  
Baby you're the greatest to me  
No no matter what, what, what _

Ryou had tried calling earlier. But he did not want to leave a message. He never had the strength. What would happen if Marik did pick up? He didn't know. He supposed he just wanted to hear that sweet, velvety voice of innocence on the other end of the line. Maybe he wanted to hear him just to know he was safe. Maybe he wanted to hear anger, and get what he deserved. Or perhaps he wanted to hear pain, to know that he too was suffering as much as he was.  
One ring  
Once usually wasn't enough time for someone to pick up  
Two rings  
Marik usually would have picked up by this point...  
Three rings  
A sinking feeling in his gut, perhaps he'd pick up on the fourth?  
Four rings  
All hope gone.  
Voicemail. You have reached...  
He would leave a message. He felt strong enough now to do this. He needed to at least get a message across to Marik, just so Marik knew, just how much...he was to him. If not for Marik, for his own sake, to know that he had tried to let him know, regardless of the sinner he was. His stamp burned in his lower back, a painful reminder.  
Beep  
"Hey, Marik it's Ryou..."

_I don't know why you hurt inside  
Or what was said to make you cry  
My heart, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me  
And when you feel you're not enough  
I'll give you wings I'll lift you up  
I hope, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me _  
_I don't know why you hurt inside  
Or what was said to make you cry  
My heart, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me  
And when you feel you're not enough  
I'll give you wings I'll lift you up  
I hope, that you, can see, you are, the greatest, greatest thing to me _

Marik allowed tears to soak into his pillow for about 10 minutes, before he couldn't quite take soggy cloth against his wet cheeks anymore. He lifted his head, sniffling. His phone had beeped. It meant there was a new message on the line. This was a first. He looked over to where his phone was idly sitting, and reached out for it, bringing it closer so he could confirm his suspicions.  
Indeed there was one new message. He was intrigued.  
He checked his messages.  
"Hey Marik it's Ryou. I realize you must be just...horridly angry and upset with me. And I understand. What I did was wrong. Please don't blame Yugi, it really wasn't his fault, it's all me. But I wanted to call...I doubt you would even consider bloody seeing me again but...I just wanted to let you know you really are the light of my life, central to my existence. I know you're probably expecting me to blame all this mess on my sex addiction but I'm not. Your feelings come before my problems. We could work on this together, and get through it...it would be tough...well...heh I know you blimey well don't want to get back with me. I mean, I understand, nobody would.  
But I just really wanted to let you know that I love you, and you're the greatest thing to me. Call me."  
Click.  
Marik's eyes widened...he was the greatest? Ryou wasn't going to blame his addiction? A smile played at his lips. Ryou was a wonderful boy. He wanted to fix things rightaway.  
He dialed.


End file.
